Cemetery of Onbashira
|0 = Day |1 = Night}}CemeteryOnbashira.png |Caption = |0 = Kanako Yasaka instructs Sanae Kochiya to gather more faith for her on Cemetery of Onbashira - Day |1 = Kanako Yasaka and Yukari Yakumo remain unaware of what's overhead on Cemetery of Onbashira - Night}} |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = Ricepigeon's MUGEN Spot}} The Cemetery of Onbashira is a Touhou Project-themed stage that is loosely based on the final stage of Mountain of Faith. The stage consist of fighters fighting on top of a row of Kanako Yasaka's onbashira pillars near the Youkai mountain, with several more onbashira appearing in the background in the same arrangement as the path leading to the Moriya Shrine. In M.U.G.E.N, the Cemetery of Onbashira has been created once by RicePigeon, though the stage has both day and night variations. RicePigeon's version ) |Def=CemeteryOnbashira.def |Image = File:RPCemeteryOnbashirapreview.png |Music = |MusicDesc = 'Cemetery of Onbashira ~ Grave of Being' from Mountain of Faith (arranged) |Animated = Yes |Parallax = No |SuperJump = Yes |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480 |Compatibility = 1.0+}} | ) |Def=CemeteryOnbashira11.def |Image = File:RPCemeteryOnbashirapreview.png |Music = |MusicDesc = 'Cemetery of Onbashira ~ Grave of Being' from Mountain of Faith (arranged) |Animated = Yes |Parallax = No |Zoom=1 |Zoomin=1 |Zoomout=0.5 |SuperJump = Yes |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480 |Compatibility = 1.0+}} | ) |Def=CemeteryOnbashira-Kanako.def |Image = File:RPCemeteryOnbashiraKanakopreview.png |Music = |MusicDesc = 'The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field' from Mountain of Faith (arranged) |Animated = Yes |Parallax = No |SuperJump = Yes |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480 |Compatibility = 1.0+}} | ) |Def=CemeteryOnbashira-Kanako11.def |Image = File:RPCemeteryOnbashiraKanakopreview.png |Music = |MusicDesc = 'The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field' from Mountain of Faith (arranged) |Animated = Yes |Parallax = No |Zoom=1 |Zoomin=1 |Zoomout=0.5 |SuperJump = Yes |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480 |Compatibility = 1.0+}}}} RicePigeon's version is a custom stage that consists of two sets of definitions files, both of which being heavily based on the final stage from Mountain of Faith, with the day .defs emulating the autumnal sunset scenery that appears in the first half of the stage and the night .defs emulating the darkness that appears in the second half of the stage when the player is fighting Kanako. The only similarities between the day and night .defs are the stage floor, background onbashira pillars and a westerly wind that continuously makes its way across the stage; elements unique to the day .defs are the dense layer of fog that renders the furthest onbasihra as silhouettes and the numerous leaves being carried along by the wind, while elements unique to the night .defs include the Youkai mountain and Lake Suwa being visible in the background, as well as the moon that's situated above and behind the mountain, of which a faint reflection of its light is being cast on the lake below. The day and night .defs are each further split up into a standard 1.0 variant and a 1.1 variant that takes advantage of some of the new features introduced in M.U.G.E.N 1.1, such as camera zoom that allow for larger distances between combatants and increased horizontal room when compared to the 1.0 variants. 'Videos' Superteletubbies64 MUGEN Bashing J.NEWMAN's characters part 1 M.U.G.E.N - MEGAMARI TO THE RESCUE! Mugen 960 Suwa Foughten Field Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Touhou Project Stages